


One scary dude

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Sebastian finds out that FInn might look dopy normally, but don't piss him off
Series: Glee Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	One scary dude

** Finn and Sebastian **

Sebastian threw his special slushy, fully intending to hit Kurt full in the face, but Blaine had to go and get in the way. The rock salt slushy hit him in his doe eyes and had a devastating effect. Blaine went down screaming and rolling on the floor. Sebastian watched how the New Directions reacted. The girls crowded Blaine – either to comfort him or protect him. They guys tried to bow up, to intimidate the rest of the Warblers. Kurt ran to Finn, scared and crying.

Now Finn was interesting. He pulled Kurt close, whispered something in his ear and kissed the top of his head, like a great big brother. Kurt was passed over to Puck, who enfolded him in a hug. Finn moved to go through the crowd of girls and knelt down next to Blaine. Finn picked up the curly haired boy and cradled him gently – murmuring in his ear. But what fully unnerved Sebastian was the look on Finn’s face when they locked eyes. The coldest look Sebastian had ever encountered. This look promised retribution and it scared him.

Sebastian knew then and there that Finn Hudson was no one to mess with. Finn broke the gaze and carried Blaine out of the parking structure without looking back.


End file.
